twenty questions
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Dari duapuluh pertanyaan, kamu dapat mengetahui isi hati seseorang. / KageHina


Suara kereta yang melaju dengan cepat dan juga suara rintik hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela menjadi satu-satunya alunan musik di pendengaran mereka.

Di dalam ruang apartemen kecil yang sunyi mereka terdiam. Sungguh sial memang, mendapatkan apartemen dengan harga murah—namun letaknya betul-betul tidak nyaman karena dekat dengan tempat lewatnya kereta. Namun dua insan ini tak punya pilihan.

Hari sabtu dan tak ada tugas membebani. Tidak seperti saat sekolah dulu dimana kau memiliki aktivitas klub di hari sabtu—kali ini kau bisa bersantai. Yang memiliki rambut berwarna terang melempar ponselnya ke ujung sofa—kebosanan. Dan yang memiliki rambut gelap memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca bukunya—sama-sama bosan.

Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan. Kebetulan, hanya kebetulan bersamaan.

"Oi. Kageyama, kau masih hidup?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mati. Setidaknya, harapan hidup dan rasa bahagiaku sudah mati. Dan aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memberi bunga pada batu nisan mereka."

"Memangnya kau ini apa, tokoh berbentuk gurita yang hidup bertetangga dengan sebuah spons kuning di dasar laut?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku bosan. Lakukanlah sesuatuuu."

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Menari erotis di hadapanmu sambil meneriakkan nama Tsukishima?" Sarkasme yang kental mengalir dari mulutnya; Hinata mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ide bagus."

Buku tebal yang Kageyama baca berakhir menjadi properti untuk memukul kepala Hinata Shouyou tanpa rasa kasihan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa listrik harus mati di saat kita kebosanan?"

"Oh, entahlah. Mungkin karena hidup membenci kita?"

"Tugasku sudah selesai semua. Kecuali yang harus asistensi dengan dosen. Kau tidak ada tugas, Kageyama?"

"...Mungkin... tidak?"

Hinata menghela nafas—sudah ia duga, lelaki ini memang tidak ada niat untuk menuntut ilmu dan hanya memikirkan tentang vol—

"Ah, benar juga! Kageyama, ayo ke taman terdekat, kita bisa main voli!"

"Di tengah hujan besar seperti ini? Silahkan bunuh diri sendirian, jangan ajak orang untuk ikut-ikutan."

"Lebay."

Sekali lagi buku tebal itu mendarat di kepala Hinata—ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar.

"Bisakah kau menahan nafsumu untuk membunuhku? Maksudku, setidaknya biarkan hujan berhenti dulu, jadi aku bisa kabur—"

"Bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau membunuhmu? Tanganku terlalu berharga, aku tak mau ia kotor dengan darahmu."

"Raja sial. Semoga kerajaanmu runtuh dimakan rayap."

Ketiga kalinya, kali ini Hinata berhasil menghindar dari buku maut milik Kageyama.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa main kartu?"

"Kalau _solitaire_, bisa."

"_Solitaire_ tidak bisa dimainkan berdua, Kageyama. Kau ini dulu benar-benar tidak punya teman apa?"

"Berisik!"

Kageyama merasakan tangannya melempar sesuatu yang hampa—loh, kemana buku miliknya?

"Ha! Kau tidak bisa melempar buku mautmu lagi." Hinata dengan bangga mengangkat buku milik Kageyama dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh? Kau pikir aku tak punya senjata lain?"

Kageyama melempar remote televisi yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, tidak, serius. Aku bosan. Kau punya ide kita harus melakukan apa?"

"Belajar? Ah, lupakan. Rambut oranyemu itu menyerap semua isi otakmu, belajarpun percuma."

"Kalau hukum itu tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu sekarang."

"Hah. Bunuh? Kau mau membunuhku dengan apa, permen kenyal berbentuk beruang?"

"Iya, dan juga pelangi dan banyak Oikawa bertebaran—kau pasti akan menyukainya, bukan? Mati perlahan-lahan ditengah ribuan Oikawa..."

"...Hinata."

"Oikawa dengan baju maid, Oikawa versi wanita dengan dada besar, Oikawa dengan telinga kucing..."

"—Hinata, hentikan."

"Oikawa yang menggodamu dengan suara rendah, Oikawa yang meraba-raba dadamu—"

"HINATA."

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita main dua puluh pertanyaan!"

"Terlalu merepotkan."

"Kau mau aku melanjutkan pembicaraan soal Oikawa tadi?"

"Oke, ayo main dua puluh pertanyaan."

Hinata menari kesenangan di dalam hatinya. Papan skor sudah menunjukan satu-kosong untuk Hinata—minus tiga kali dimana kepalanya terkena ujung buku tebal yang sial itu.

"Aku dulu yang mulai, ya. Kageyama siapa cinta pertamamu?"

"Wanita yang bekerja di toko olahraga. Ia memberikan aku bola voli yang betul-betul bagus. Ciuman pertamamu?"

Hinata menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas dagu. "Hmm, aku lupa itu terjadi kapan. Yang pasti dengan seorang cewek, saat bermain truth or dare. Kageyama, pilih Yachi atau Kiyoko-san?"

"Yachi. Aku tak bisa berbicara santai dengan Kiyoko-san," jawab Kageyama. "Senior favorit saat masih di Karasuno?"

"Noya-san!"

"...Aku pikir kau akan menjawab Sugawara-san, atau, uhh, Tanaka-san dan Asahi-san?"

"Tidak, aku tetap memiliki kekaguman khusus terhadap Noya-san. Dia favoritku!"

Oo...ke? Kageyama tak dapat menahan urat simpang tiga yang entah mengapa muncul di tepi dahinya—setidaknya ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mendecak kesal.

Tunggu, kenapa pula ia merasa kesal?

"Kalau kau, Kageyama? Senior favoritmu?"

"Sugawara-san, tentu saja."

"...Oh. Alasan?"

"Dia setter yang hebat, aku belajar banyak darinya, dan ia..." Kageyama memberi jeda sesaat; membuat nada bicaranya lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya. "..Menakjubkan."

—Ah. Hinata baru saja merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh sebatang pensil yang baru diraut tajam—kenapa dia merasa iri?

"Lanjutkan. Idolamu?"

"Tentu saja si 'raksasa kecil'! Selanjutnya, pernah baca komik homo?"

"...Pernah."

"SERIUS?!"

"TUNGGU. JANGAN SALAH PAHAM AKU DIPAKSA—"

"Dipaksa siapa?!"

"...Oikawa-san."

"...Oh."

Suasana canggung menyelimuti seketika. Yang satu hanya bisa memasang wajah datar, dan yang satu memasang wajah kasihan.

.

.

.

.

"Olahraga favorit selain voli?"

"Bersepeda!" Hinata mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. "Sepak bola atau basket?"

"Basket, karena kakiku tidak begitu lincah." Kageyama menghela nafas. "Bunga favorit?"

"Bunga matahari!"

"Hah," Kageyama terkekeh pelan. "Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut."

"Eh? Memang aneh kalau cowok suka bunga?"

"Bukan, bukan itu.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mirip dengan bunga matahari, dan itu manis—EH, BUKAN ITU! M-MAKSUDKU—" Kageyama berusaha—berusaha—menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan satu telapak tanganya. "...LUPAKAN!"

"...Uhm. Oke?"

Suasana canggung kembali lagi. Dan kali ini, yang satu hanya bisa terdiam sambil berusaha menutup wajahnya yang merona. Dan yang satu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah—sambil berpikir kenapa tadi dia bisa mengatakan hal se-memalukan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Anggota tim yang menurutmu memiliki potensi?"

"Yamaguchi. Kalau dia berlatih lebih rajin lagi, dia pasti bisa jadi pemain yang hebat. Orang yang paling kau tidak suka dari Nekoma?"

"Ehh? Tidak ada! Aku suka mereka semua!" Hinata tersenyum ketika semua wajah pemain dari Nekoma muncul di benaknya—sungguh, siapa yang bisa membenci mereka? Mereka semua adalah sahabat sekaligus rival untuk Karasuno dulunya. "Orang favoritmu dari Nekoma?"

"Ah, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka semua..." Kageyama menggaruk sisi wajahnya yang tak gatal—berbeda dengan anggota Karasuno lainnya (terutama Hinata), ia tidak pandai bersosialisasi dan membuat teman. "Tapi aku mengagumi kehebatan _setter _mereka."

"—Oh, Kenma, ya!"

(Dan dari kejauhan, Kenma tiba-tiba bersin di tengah _game _yang ia mainkan.)

"Aku mulai kehabisan pertanyaan dan jujur, aku mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi begitu... datar," Kageyama menatap ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan yang membuat siapapun akan berpikir, _'Ah, hidupku ini, mungkin akan berakhir disini'. _"Jadi, boleh kasih pertanyaan yang lebih... ekstrim?"

Hinata menelan ludah—nah loh. "...T-tentu saja! Aku tidak takut! Tidak takut sama sekali—"

"Hinata, kau gemetaran."

"A—Aku kedinginan?"

"Kenapa ada tanda tanya di akhir kalimatmu? Dan lagi, pendingin ruangannya 'kan tidak dinyalakan."

Satu hal yang Kageyama tahu betul dari Hinata—ia tidak pandai berbohong.

"Su.. sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi! Kau mau lanjut bermain apa tidak?" Hinata menggembungkan satu pipinya kesal. "Aku akan kasih pertanyaan sekarang!"

"Silahkan."

"Uhh—antara Oikawa-san dan Tsukishima... yang mana yang akan kau cium kalau mereka meminta?"

"..._What the fuck, _Hinata—"

"KAU BILANG BOLEH PERTANYAAN APA SAJA!"

"Seingatku kau tidak pernah baca komik homo. Apa—"

"CEREWET, BAKAGEYAMA! JAWAB SAJA!"

"A—" Kageyama mengalihkan pandangannya; tak mau bertemu mata dengan Hinata. "Aku lebih memilih... mu.."

"Hah? Jawab yang jelas dong, Kageyama!"

"TSUKISHIMA! Aku pilih Tsukishima. Iya. Tadi aku jawab begitu, kok. Hahahaha!"

Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya—Kageyama tertawa dengan suara yang datar dan ekspresi yang benar-benar merusak pemandangan. Hinata otomatis mundur beberapa senti dari Kageyama karena takut lelaki di hadapannya tiba-tiba sakit jiwa dan menyerangnya bagai begal di pinggir jalan.

"Ooo...kee?" Hinata menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Um, giliranmu?"

"O—ooh. Um. O-orang yang paling kau sayang di dunia ini?"

"...au..."

"HAH? JAWAB YANG JELAS, BODOH!"

"—NATSU! A-AKU TADI BILANG 'NATSU!'"

Wajah Hinata kini semerah udang yang sudah direbus hingga matang—Kageyama otomatis memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk lari ke arah kotak P3K kalau-kalau Hinata ternyata demam parah.

"Um, oke, lanjutkan permainannya. Err.. pernah mencuri? Mencuri apapun, uang, mainan—"

"—Aku pernah mencuri pacar orang lain."

"HAH?!"

"Aku serius. Aku tidak bermaksud mencurinya, sih, tapi ya—mau bagaimana lagi, perempuan itu lebih menyukai aku dibanding Oikawa-san—"

"YANG KAU CURI ITU PACARNYA SI RAJA AGUNG?!"

"Iya."

"Pantas saja dia terlihat ingin mendorongmu ke jurang setiap kali bertemu..."

(Dan kali ini, dari kejauhan sana—Oikawa tiba-tiba merasa kesal dan ingin menjambak rambut mantan juniornya yang bernama Tobio Kageyama.)

"Kita sepertinya sudah bermain lebih dari dua puluh pertanyaan.." Kageyama melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas televisi—hah. Mereka sudah bermain selama hampir satu jam; dan listrik masih belum menyala. Sepertinya dua puluh pertanyaan ini akan berujung menjadi seratus pertanyaan. "Pertanyaan terakhir, ya. Setelah ini aku mau mencari makan.."

"Eh? Aku ikut, dong!"

"..Kalau kau berani menjawab pertanyaan yang ini, kau boleh ikut. Aku traktir, malah."

"Oke!"

Kageyama menarik nafas dalam-dalam—ini dia. Pertanyaan yang ia yakin dapat membuat Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Siapa orang yang kau suka saat ini?"

.

.

.

Suara detik jam membuat keheningan di dalam ruangan menjadi suara yang paling lantang; Hinata masih terdiam dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang membesar; menatap Kageyama yang balas menatapnya lurus tanpa ragu. Hinata menelan ludah—ah sial, sial, sial—jangan sampai wajahku merona, jangan sampa—

"Hinata, wajahmu merah."

Ah, sialan.

"I—itu. Aku... eh..."

"Kau tidak bisa jawab? Kalau tidak bisa jawab, berarti aku menang!"

"SEJAK KAPAN INI JADI PERTANDINGAN?!"

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang melempar remote televisi ke arah Kageyama—dan ya, ia berhasil mengenai kepala berharga milik Kageyama.

—Dan api menyulut dari sekitar tubuh sang _setter—_oh, tidak... rasanya hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu— "...HINATA.."

"GYAAA! AMPUN, AMPUN! KAU JUGA TADI MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BUKU—"

"MATI KAU!"  
"—GYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hinata (baca: menjambak rambut Hinata sampai yang bersangkutan meminta maaf berkali-kali), Kageyama kembali duduk dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Ia tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang meringis kesakitan—cengkraman besi dari tangannya memang menakutkan.

"Jadi, jawabannya apa?"

"A—" Hinata masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Kau masih ingin tahu jawabannya?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ugghh!" Hinata menggerutu kesal. "Oke, oke! Kau tadi tanya siapa orang yang aku suka, bukan?"

"Iya."

"—O.. orang yang aku suka. _Clue _pertama, dia menyeramkan kalau tersenyum."

"Kenapa jadi main tebak-tebakan? Jawab langsung!"

"A—aku malu!"

"Untuk apa malu? Orangnya juga tidak ada disini, 'kan?" Kageyama mengerutkan dahinya—mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Hinata. "Jangan bertele-tele!"

"KAMU GA MENGERTI, KAGEYAMA!"

"YA KALAU KAMU NGOMONG AJA SUSAH, GIMANA MAU NGERTI!"

Nah loh, kenapa dari permainan 'dua puluh pertanyaan' malah jadi debat rumah tangga?

"Oke, terserah! Tapi kalau kamu tidak jawab, berarti aku tidak mentraktirmu makan mal—"

"_Clue _kedua, orang itu dekat denganku."

Kageyama berhenti berbicara; kerutan di dahinya perlahan muncul kembali.

"Err.. dekat denganmu? Yachi?"

"Bukan! Ayolah Kageyama, kau tahu kalau Yachi memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap—"

"Kiyoko-san. Iya, aku tahu. Umm. Apa dia anggota dari Karasuno?"  
"Iya."

"Tinggi?"

"Semuanya juga lebih tinggi dari aku! Kecuali Noya-san,"

(Dan dari kejauhan di Miyagi sana, Nishinoya tiba-tiba berniat untuk membeli satu tiket kereta ke Tokyo agar bisa mendatangi Hinata dan menceramahinya.)

"Uhh. Asahi-san..?"  
"Bukaaan..."

"Tsukishima?!"

"BUKAN!"

"Sugawa—"

"Bukan."

"Terus siapa?!"

"_Clue _selanjutnya, dia.. dia keren."

Kageyama meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pada dagu—berpikir dan menebak-nebak setiap sosok yang bisa jadi orang yang Hinata sukai.

"Semua anggota di Karasuno keren."

"Termasuk Tsukishima?"

"Kalau dia tidak brengsek, iya."

(Tsukishima di jauh sana tiba-tiba merasa ingin membunuh Kageyama sekarang juga.)

"Uhh! Oke, oke, ini _clue _terakhir. No.. nomor punggungnya.."

Oh! Ekspresi Kageyama seketika berubah mendengar betapa mudahnya untuk menebak dari petunjuk yang terakhir.

"Nomor punggungnya... tiga,"

"..Loh, itu 'kan nomor—"

"Tiga pangkat dua. Berapa hasilnya, coba—ADUH ADUH ADUH KAGEYAMA SAKIT!" Untuk kedua kalinya, cengkraman besi Kageyama menjambak si pemilik rambut oranye yang malang.

Sekali lagi, kenapa permainan dua puluh pertanyaan ini jadi melenceng jauh?

"Itu teka-teki mudah! Anak TK juga bisa! tiga pangkat dua, Kageyamaaaa.."

"Huh.." Kageyama mulai menghitung di dalam benaknya. "Tiga pangkat dua... tiga kali tiga.."

...Oh.

"...Sembilan."

Oh.

Wajah Hinata yang merona hebat, alasan kenapa ia tidak mau bicara, alasan kenapa ia sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama—

"Kau," Hinata menarik nafas. "Jawabannya adalah, Kageyama Tobio. Kau. Anggota Karasuno yang paling sulit untuk tersenyum, memiliki tubuh tinggi, keren, dan bernomor punggung sembilan. ...kau."

—Ah, sial.

Kageyama kini hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal penghias sofa.

"Hey, Kageyama. Ini pertanyaan terakhir untukmu.. kau mau dengar?"

"...Apa?"

"—Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Dua puluh pertanyaan di hari itu diakhiri dengan kata, '—_Ya.'_

.

.

.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Ah, entahlah. Makanan yang spesial, mungkin? Karena ini kencan pertama kita."

"Yasudah, bakpau daging."

"Yey! Bakpau daging!"

Dan pelajaran yang bisa didapat hari ini; dari dua puluh pertanyaan, kamu dapat mengetahui isi hati seseorang—setidaknya, Kageyama dan Hinata berhasil melakukannya.

Nah, bagaimana kalau kamu juga mencoba melakukan hal ini dengan seseorang?

Mungkin saja banyak hal akan terungkap, seperti...

Orang yang kau sukai, misalnya?

Yah, apapun itu,

Selamat mencoba!

.

.

.

_**F I N**_


End file.
